


The 4 Times Trina Was There For Marvin

by falsettosland



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Physical Abuse, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: (1) Marvin Hits Trina(2) The Baseball Game(3) Holding to the Ground(4) Falsettoland (Reprise)





	The 4 Times Trina Was There For Marvin

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of falsettos fics I'm working on and I keep writing angst lmao sorry I'm working on Screwing in Trousers I promise!!

(1)  
Marvin shook as he paced around his apartment, knocking down anything he could. He already broke a lamp and the floor was littered with books and magazines. He was so mad. He was mad at Whizzer. He was mad at Mendel. He was mad at Trina.  
Trina...he slapped her. He raised his hand to her, something he's promised never to do, and he did it. He threw himself on the ground, landing on a book, throwing it at the wall. He sobbed, the silence in the room mocking him.  
It's been two days since he hit her, and he has locked himself in his apartment. He ignores every phone call, he doesn't want to see anyone.  
_Knock knock._  
Marvin is startled by a knock at the door. Freezing in his spot, hoping the person will go away.  
_Knock knock knock._  
A few more seconds and they'll be gone.  
_Knock knock knock._  
Part of him wishes it was Whizzer, coming back to him. But that would never happen. He made one of the worst decisions ever in his life.  
_Knock knock knock._  
He groans as he gets up to answer the door, ready to curse out whoever is there.  
"I had to sneak out of the house to come here." Trina said flatly, looking him up and down, her frown becoming more predominant.  
"Why the fuck are you here?" He was about to close the door on her, but she forced it back open.  
"To check on you, I brought chicken noodle."  
"Why? I just hurt you. Please, just leave before—"  
She pushed herself in, shoving him out of the way as she walked to his kitchen.  
"Marvin. It was my choice to come over here, okay? Yes, it hurts like hell being in the room with my now physically abusive cheating ex-husband, but I've been through so much shit in my life, I'm not letting another man fuck it all up again, got it? Now, eat your soup as I turn on some damn lights." She slammed the container of soup on the counter.  
Marvin leaned against the counter, shaking now from Trina's anger. She never really got angry, only sad.  
When the room was lit, she stopped in her tracks, staring at the mess around her. She knew he wasn't the neatest guy, but this was too much. She careful stepped over the broken bulb by her feet, letting out a shaky breath.  
"You did all this?"  
Marvin just looked at her, which gave her the answer.  
_"Marvin, everything will be alright."_ She put a hand on his shoulder, her voice now soft and comforting. When he moved his hand on top of hers, she flinched and pulled it away quickly.

(2)  
The air in downtown New York in 1981 was chilly, enough to be uncomfortable. The tight-knit family sat on the cold benches, cheering on Jason during his baseball game. Well, it didn't feel like the full "family" since Whizzer was gone...  
"God, I'm such an idiot." Marvin muttered to himself.  
"Can you save your self pity for after the game?" Trina turned to face him, giving him a soft smile. He wasn't sure if it was forced or not. He could never tell with her.  
"I hate baseball, did you know that?"  
"Yes, Marvin. You've only said it about twenty times." Charlotte groaned, lightly hitting his arm.  
They went on for minutes, Marvin and Mendel complaining, with the women trying to get them to shut up.  
Jason started to run, but seemed to be tripping over his own feet.  
"Slide, Jason! Slide!" They all yelled, Marvin's voice faltering as he noticed the man approaching the benches.  
"What is he doing here?!" He leaned forward, not directly at anyone, but mostly gained the attention of Trina. As Whizzer got closer, she put her hand on his knee quickly, pulling away when Whizzer stopped in front of them.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Jason asked me to come, since he's apparently the only one who likes me, I came." Whizzer seemed to say this directly at Marvin, who was trying to avoid staring at his attractive ex.  
"Looking at Whizzer is like eating trayf." Mendel whispered to Trina, but fell upon dead ears, she just kept staring him, gripping her husband's arm.  
"The kid was out!" Cordelia stood up pointing to third base, and reminded everyone they were still at a Little League game.  
"The kid was safe!" Charlotte stood up as well, catching the other parents' attention.  
"The kid was out!"  
"The kid was safe!"  
"Hey!" Whizzer yelled, silencing the lesbians, sitting down slowly. Charlotte apologized to a mother on the bleacher over with two crying toddlers, who only gave her a death glare in response.  
"I love baseball, I love Jason. That’s what I’m doing here—"  
"Hey, where the hell did they get that umpire?!" Charlotte stood up again, getting pulled down and shushed by Marvin and her lover.  
"Look who’s here, say hello." Marvin sighed to himself as Whizzer formally greeted everyone.  
"Hello." Whizzer held out his arm to his ex-lover, to shake his hand. Marvin shook it, making it longer longer than it should've. He stared at Whizzer, he missed him so damn much. He should say something suave, something that'll impress him.  
"You’re looking sweeter than a donut." Marvin said, quickly realizing what he said and pulling his hand back, his face turning bright red.  
"Marvin." Whizzer raised an eyebrow, which made him want to melt into a puddle. Just the way he said his name. He wanted to grab him by his stupid leather jacket and—  
"Whizzer." He snapped out of it, the man was still staring at him. The taller man had a smug smirk in his face, making Marvin want him even more.  
"Is he still queer?" He turned to Trina, putting a hand on his hip.  
"Am I queer?" Marvin mocked, rolling his eyes.  _Why don't you find out for yourself?_ Marvin thought to himself.  
"I don’t know!" Trina almost shouted from whatever emotion she was holding in.  
"Does it matter?" Her husband groaned, taking her hand and kissing it softly.  
Whizzer sat down next to Trina, unbothered, but was disrupted when Marvin leaned forward and pulled on the back of his jacket.  
"It’s been so long since I could tell! Sit in front of me!"  
"Marvin..." Whizzer turned to face him, making him smirk.  
"I wanna see the bald spot. C’mon, c’mon, move in front of me!"  
Defeated by Marvin's pleading voice, Whizzer got up and sat in front of him, but leaned forward as far as he could.  
"It gives me pleasure to see the bald spot! Since it’s the only physical imperfection that you've got."  
Charlotte had to restrain Marvin because he was trying to handsy. Not the best thing to do with your ex at a baseball game.  
"I wanna see it! I wanna touch it!" He broke free of the doctor's grip, touching it lightly, making Whizzer glare at him and slap at him.  
"I wanna run my hands through it!" This time when he touched his hair, he didn't slap his hand away, but the look he gave him made him pull his hand away. It was the same look he had on his face when he knew they were about to have angry sex. Marvin thought he was being delusional, but he could've sworn Whizzer was smirking.  
When Jason went up to bat, Whizzer ran over to him, giving Trina the opportunity to quickly talk to Marvin.  
"Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."  
"What do you think I'm going to do?"  
"Hook up with him again. I see the looks you're giving each other, the tension is worse then when I saw you grabbing his ass."  
"I'm not going to..."  
Marvin looked at his ex, who was trying to help Jason swing properly. He looked good, really good. He probably did it on purpose, knowing he'd be here. He bent down to pick up the bat Jason dropped, giving Marvin the perfect view of his ass. Whizzer glanced at him, knowing where he was looking.  
"Marvin! You're already a mess, I don't want you hurt anymore, you need to be there for Jason as he grows up. Please."  
"I am here for him! I'm sorry I'm not the best father, but you're sure as hell not the best mother!"  
"Marvin...I'm just trying to help."  
Her ex-husband sighed, giving Trina her cue to move back next to Mendel.  
He ignored her the rest of the game, only focusing on Whizzer. When Jason managed to actually hit the ball, he accidentally grabbed Whizzer's arm, but the other man didn't seem to mind.  
At the end of the game, Marvin and Whizzer disappeared, making Trina frown.  
"Trina, darling, are you alright?" Mendel had a concerned expression, taking her hand.  
_"Everything will be alright."_ She gave a fake smile, looking over to the bathrooms not too far away, where Marvin and Whizzer most likely were, making bad decisions.

(3)  
This bar mitzvah was killing the family.  
"So, we have the caterer, Cordelia. But are you sure about her? She isn't that good."  
Trina took a bite of the samples the family friend brought over, gagging and spitting it into the sink."  
"Marvin, are you even listening to me? Marvin?" She walked into the living room, concerned about her ex-husband's silence.  
No wonder he was so silent, he wasn't here.  
Trina jumped when the front door opened, Marvin walking in with a plastic bag.  
"I got takeout."  
"How long have you been gone?"  
"Maybe...half an hour. Why? I told you I was going to see Whizzer." He set his car keys down on the table near the door, shrugging off his jacket, alternating the bag in his hands as he awkwardly got it off. Trina shuddered as she realized how domestic they were at the moment.   
"I...I've been talking to myself for half an hour."  
"That's nothing new." Marvin chuckled, receiving a dirty look.  
"Oh shut up. What did you get?"  
"Chinese."  
"I'll get the wine."  
"Why is it always wine with you?"  
"How do you think I dealt with our crumbling marriage for ten years?"  
"It wasn't so bad."  
"The first two were great, the two after were okay, and the last six were terrible." She said matter-of-factly, as she held up two bottles of wine. Her ex-husband nodded at the red wine  
"Glad to know that." Marvin sighed as he followed her into the kitchen, setting the bag down and taking out the small Chinese containers.  
-  
"How is he?" Trina said, holding her hand up to cover her mouth as she carefully chewed.  
"He was barely awake today, kept slurring his words. I don't know if it's the medicines or...or whatever he has..." He shifted awkwardly, staring at his food as he twirled his lo mien around his fork.  
"Do you have it too?" She leaned across the small table, putting a hand on Marvin's arm, a look of concern on her face.  
"I'm not sure, Charlotte said it's possible." He wanted to pull his arm away, but this was so out of character for her, he wondered why she was acting like this.  
"Do you think it's from one of the infections he gave you when you were together during our marriage?"  
Marvin never expected her to talk so calmly about the affair. She was known for getting emotional, but now she wasn't, even while talking about one of topics she was most sensitive about. She cared.  
He stayed silent, looking at the fridge behind her. Even though he moved out over two years ago, she still kept their family pictures up. There were a few of her, Jason, and Mendel, and despite not counting, he could swear there were more of him then her current husband.  
"I couldn't take them down, even after everything. Because we're still a family."  
Marvin looked back at Trina, who gave him a warm smile. She reached for his hand, and he didn't pull away.  
_"We can get through this, everything will be alright."_

(4)  
She remembered when she first learned he was cheating. She offered his friend, or so she thought, to stay for dinner before they went out late to play racquetball. She wondered why they always played after dark, but never spoke up about it. She was going to call them in from the living room that desert was ready, but her voice failed her. He held the other man close, they were inches apart from kissing. She felt tears well up, about to scream when she saw where his hands were. _I caught them in the den, with Marvin grabbing Whizzer's ass._  
Trina stared at her ex-husband, as he crouched down to be at level with his lover's grave. He couldn't seem to stop crying, everything inside him broke. She wondered if he felt the same way she did when she found out about the affair. Of course he didn't, his case was much worse. But she did feel like everything was falling apart, it could never get better. She kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Here to tell me everything will be alright? You're lying." He said flatly, shaking off her hand.  
"Sometimes you need to lie to yourself from time to time to stay calm."  
"Is that what you told yourself during our marriage?"  
"Yes, but that's in our past."  
"Trina..." Marvin sighed, using the tombstone to help him stand up.  
"Yes, dear?" She took his hand as he helped her up.  
The word felt weird on her tongue. She hasn't called him a pet name in years, it felt almost foreign.  
"I'm dying."  
"You can't put yourself down—"  
"No, I'm actually dying. I have whatever killed Whizzer." He started shaking, eventually falling into her arms, sobbing even harder than before.  
Trina stared at Whizzer's grave, imagining an identical one next to it, but with Marvin's name instead. _The image made her wish she had a scalpel up her sleeve._


End file.
